Forbidden Passion
by JosephPhillips
Summary: Oneshot, Female SpyroXMalefor, Takes place at the end of Dawn of the Dragon, I only wrote this story as there is nothing else for this ship anywhere (if you find something please let me This story isn't very good (only spent 20 minutes on it), but would like some Feedback, there are no periods in this description as every time i place a period the word before it disappears (weird)


Spyro stood perfectly still, staring at the stone doors before her. She had come a long way on her journey, and it was about to come to a close. Thoroughly exhausted, and with all her might, she commanded her legs to move. They carried her towards the building she had once called home, now floating in the sky, torn to pieces.

The doors themselves seemed to open automatically, as though they were expecting her. She shrugged it off, having more important things to think about. She was afraid of what she'd find when she walked through, and looked at the ground as she walked, as though it would somehow delay the inevitable. Making sure her legs kept moving, she prepared for the worst. After walking for a bit longer, the doors closed, sealing her in, sealing her fate.

She looked up, and saw the Dark Master towering over her. His menacing horns, his demonic eyes, and his evil grin.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me?"

"I…I…no…but…I'm going to try anyway!"

His smile told all, he had expected her to say something along those lines.

Spyro stared intensely at her enemy, not taking her eyes off him.

Malefor noticed this and stared straight back, attempting to strike fear into her heart. His eyes locked with hers, eventually beginning to take in every detail etched onto her face. Her purple eyes, full of determination, her not-so menacing horns, her cute little muzzle.

His attention returned to her eyes and noticed that she was no longer staring back, still staring, but not at him…or at least not at his face.

He followed her gaze and noticed that his dragonhood was out its sheath, fully exposed.

"AGH!" a shout escaped from his muzzle, and he looked back at the purple dragoness to see her reaction.

Spyro couldn't help but stare at it, take in its every detail. She could feel herself getting warm and wet, and she knew it was wrong. She blushed and looked down at her feet again in embarrassment. Malefor was the first to speak.

"This changes nothing dragon! You will meet your maker!"

Images of Malefor violating her with his nineteen inch member in every possible manner invaded her thoughts, blocking out the Dark Master's words.

"I demand that you pay attention!"

Malefor's voice was deep and threatening, but there was something different about it. It seemed, forced. He could see that she was being bothered by something, and found out what when similar images began invading his mind.

Spyro finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"I am a virgin…but I'd rather not die as one."

Malefor thought about his response carefully. Spyro was essentially offering herself to him as a mate. If he allowed her to live afterwards, she could make a good slave. However, she was barely out of childhood, still a teenager. To mate with her would be immoral…but when has that ever stopped him. He had made up his mind.

"Come over here, and show yourself to me."

Spyro did as instructed, she walked over to where Malefor was standing, turned around, and raised her tail. Malefor had a clear view of her rear, and could feel his already massive cock expanding.

"You are very nice for a female your age. I'm sure you must be tired after your long journey here, why don't you lay on your back?"

Spyro turned over and lay on her back, the stone feeling surprisingly cold against her scales.

Malefor lay on his stomach so that his head was above Spyro's pussy.

He proceeded to lick the area around the slit, causing Spyro to moan with pleasure.

Spyro could feel the tongue as it slowly penetrated her, caressing her insides, she moaned even more as it closed in on the sweet spot.

Malefor could feel Spyro's clit with his tongue, and he started to lick it. He was surprised by the amount of juice that was leaking from his mate, it was as though someone had turned on the tap and forgot about it.

He could hear Spyro's moaning getting louder and withdrew his tongue to prevent her finishing first.

"Don't stop! Please, I need this!" Spyro argued, but Malefor had a different idea in mind.

"Why don't we skip this part? I have a gift for you, and I intend to give it."

He stood up, and aligned his cock with Spyro's slit. He could feel it expanding even further, stretching the skin to a point where he was slightly afraid it could burst.

He rubbed it against Spyro's pussy, allowing her juices to lubricate the entrance.

When he felt that the time was right, he prodded the entrance.

"Give it to me."

Malefor pushed, his member slid inside with ease and met with a wall that he easily recognized.

He looked to his mate, who nodded. The now twenty inch cock broke the barrier and blood came rushing from Spyro's vagina as she cried in pain.

"Take it out! Take it out!"

Malefor continued to thrust, despite Spyro's protest, she had tears streaming down her face but he kept going.

Spyro felt as though her insides were on fire, which wasn't a bad thing. She enjoyed the feeling, her crying ceased and she began to moan again. She felt so full.

With every thrust Malefor felt bliss, he had never felt pleasure like this, even from his previous mates. The two mates shared in intense pleasure each time their crotches met, with the finish in sight.

Spyro could feel something deep inside of her, she couldn't really describe it with words. Something was going to happen, she knew that for sure. Malefor could feel it too, he knew that his climax was coming.

As they both moaned in pleasure, their organs threatened to explode imminently.

Malefor thrust his cock in again, and knew that one more time would push him over the edge. He pulled back, and moved forward. As their crotches met one last time, both Malefor and Spyro roared in pleasure. Gallons and gallons of hot, sticky cum rushed into Spyro's pussy as she detonated all over Malefor's still erect member. Malefor let his liquid flow until it could no more. Spyro and Malefor lay there, not even bothering to separate their sexes. They lay there for what could have been minutes, hours, or days. Silence…until Spyro finally spoke up.

"I'm going to lay an egg, aren't I?"


End file.
